


the earth revolves around the sun - haikyuu!!

by seraphina_mae (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Hurt, M/M, Sick Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seraphina_mae
Summary: hinata shouyou was a happy, loving, bubbly volleyball player. full of energy and life. until he wasn’t.after being diagnosed with a disease, his bubble popped. the sun was setting, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.not even kageyama.* note , i have done research fo try and make this a realistic portrayal of how the disease shouyou has develops and the symptoms, i’m aware this can be a sensitive topic, if i get anything wrong, i’m very sorry
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. the c word

**_THE ꫀꪖ𝘳𝓽ꫝ REVOLVES AROUND THE 𝘴ꪊꪀ_ **

**_ᴮʸ ˢᴱᴿᴬᴾᴴᴵᴺᴬ ᴹᴬᴱ_ **

* * *

**_chapter 1 - 𝓽ꫝꫀ ᥴ ᭙ꪮ𝘳ᦔ_ **

* * *

"OWWW BAKAGEYAMA."

I held my nose as it bled, stupid kageyama threw a rock at me on the rooftop when we were eating lunch. Tsukishima snorted loudly, before pushing up his glasses and returning to his dinosaur encyclopaedia. Daichi wanted us to 'bond' and that meant having to spend lunch together, and we’d been kicked out the cafeteria after Kageyama lost it and started screaming at Tsukishima because he stole his milk carton. It was pretty funny though... I yawned again, i’d been so tired lately, I struggled to get out of bed this morning and I had to miss practice, which was the first time I’d ever skipped.

"Hinata are you okay?!"

Yamaguchi noticed and rushed next to me, a worried expression etched onto his freckled face. He’d always been insecure about his freckles, but I had always thought they were super cool. He passed me a couple tissues from his pocket to stop the blood going everywhere. 

"I’ll be fine, nothing stops me,"

I said with a grin, giving Kageyama a quick glare.

"Except Lev in the Nekoma match."

Tskukishima said, evilly grinning from behind his book.

"Stupid saltyshima."

"Hey don’t be mean to Tsuki!"

I raised an eyebrow at Yamaguchi, but I knew he had a crush on the guy so I didn’t mind really.

"I’m going to go to the nurses office."

"I’ll come with."

Kageyama stated, packing up his bento and slurping absentmindedly at his milk. 

"Well you were the one who did this to me."

"Shut up, let’s go dumbass."

"Stupid Kageyama."

I mumbled under my breath, and waved goodbye to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, which only Yamaguchi returned. We walked through the hallways in relative silence, I couldn’t really make much conversation with bloody running down my face. I’d been having nosebleeds a lot lately. My first one ever was when I saw Kageyama was shirtless for the first time. Weird. I felt myself get more exhausted to the point where walking was getting very difficult. I stumbled and nearly fell, but Kageyama caught me.

"What’s wrong now dumbass?"

The comment didn’t have much bite to it, his voice sounded a little softer.

"Walking is a little...difficult."

"Well then i’ll carry you."

"Fine."

I was too tired to argue, and it hurt to much. I started to fall but his comforting hand held my back, delaying my legs from collapsing under me. My knees did not reach the floor before he had lifted me into his arms, carrying me to the nurse. Thank god the hallways were fairly empty. 

The office was colourful and bright, and he waited with me until the nurse came and the bell went for class. My nose wouldn’t stop bleeding, and it’d been an hour and I was currently lying on one of the beds, trying to stay awake. This was concerning, so the nurse rang my mum and got her to pick me up and take me to the hospital. The hospital, for a nosebleed, and I’d have to miss practice.

"Shouyou, baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah! I don’t have to go to hospital right?"

"Honey it’s been bleeding for an hour, and it’s not stopped, we do need to go to the hospital."

"Fine..."

The hospital waiting room was cold and clinical full of patients with tired faces and pained expressions. Nurses and doctors in face masks walking around, some holding important looking clipboards with stethoscopes round their necks. I checked the time, practice would be starting soon. Pulling out my phone, I texted Kageyama to let him know I wasn’t going to be at practice. 

_New message to **BAKA ~_~  
**_

_**You :** Not going to make practice today_

_In hospital thanks to you, dumbass_

_You owe me a meat bun_

**_BAKA ~_~ :_ ** _We were meant to practice the new quick tho??_

_Just text me when you get out, i only gave you a stupid nosebleed._

**_You :_ ** _I will , this is all your fault stupid 😩_

"Hinata Shouyou?"

A nurse walked into the waiting room. 

"Here!"

My mum said, and we followed her to a examination room, where a doctor was sat on one of those cool spinning black chairs. 

"Hello! My name is Doctor Goya, so what seems to be your problem?"

"Well, my son has been having frequent nosebleeds, and today he’s been having one for about 2 hours now."

My mum gestured to me, I was still clutching at a bloody tissue forced up my nose.

"Has anything else been out the ordinary? Any other symptoms?"

"He’s been very tired lately, and he gets more pain in his joints, along with some little red spots but we put that down to him overworking himself, he’s a volleyball player."

"Have you got any family history of medical conditions?"

I listened to their conversation, realising that the bleeding had subsided by now but the drowsiness persisted.

"My dad, he had cancer and my late husband had type 1 diabetes,"

"Okay, well, it is a little concerning but don’t worry to much yet, we’re going to run a few tests and see what’s up, can I preform a physical examination?"

"Do you want me to step outside or?"

"Yes that would be ideal thank you ma’am."

My mum closed the door behind her and the doctor gave me a reassuring smile. As he checked over my body. I showed him the strange little rash, and he checked my lymph somethings, I honestly couldn’t tell what he said. His expression seemed to falter as he continued with the examination, and he called mum back in when he was done.

"We’re going to have to preform a blood test and a few more to confirm but..."

The doctors speech started to fade out as I got more tired, and I let myself fall into a comforting sleep. 

* * *

A blinding light was the first thing I saw when my eyes opened, the second was the blotchy red face of my mother. It took me a moment to remember where I was, and why I was there. 

"Mum, what’s wrong?"

I stretched out an arm that didn’t quite reach her.

"Shouyou! You’re awake!"

Almost on cue, the doctor from before, Dr Goya if i remember correctly, came in. 

"What’s wrong with me?"

I looked between the two of them, and their foreboding expressions. It was bad, whatever it was.

"Shouyou, you have a disease called AML, acute myeloid leukemia, it’s a form of cancer."

"C..cancer?"


	2. team bonds

**_THE ꫀꪖ𝘳𝓽ꫝ REVOLVES AROUND THE 𝘴ꪊꪀ_ **

**_ᴮʸ ˢᴱᴿᴬᴾᴴᴵᴺᴬ ᴹᴬᴱ_ **

* * *

**_chapter 2 - 𝓽ꫀꪖꪑ ᥇ꪮꪀᦔ𝘴_ **

* * *

Cancer?

No...no...not me.

"You must have it wrong, I can’t have cancer, I’m healthy?!"

"Anybody can get cancer, young or old, sick or healthy, now there are multiple treatment options I’ve discussed with your mother, would you like me to go through it with you?"

"No, because I’m not sick. I’m fine!"

I started to shout, gaining some attention from the nurses around, who gave me pitying looks.

"Shou..."

Mum laced her fingers into mine, and gave me a sad smile.

"I’m sorry baby, but you need to have treatment,"

A sea of tears burst forth from my eyes, spilling down my face. I feel the muscles of my chin tremble like a small child and I look toward the window, as if the light could soothe me. I hear my own sounds, like a distressed child, raw from the inside. I felt scared. So scared. What about volleyball? All the matches I wanted to play? Could I still play?

"Let it all out Shou,"

Mum pulled me into her arms, as her own tears started again. The doctor left behind the thin curtain as we cried, giving us a moment alone. 

"Mum i’m scared."

I clutched onto her shirt, like Natsu did when she was upset.

"It’s all going to be alright, Doctor Goya recommends chemotherapy, since you’re young, you’ll be able to handle it, like the big, strong boy you are,"

"I...ok."

I sighed, looking down onto the white bedsheets.

"Volleyball?"

I asked, hopefully.

"I don’t know honey,"

She rubbed circles onto my back. This was so overwhelming, so fast. I thought of Kageyama, he needed to know, so did the team. But how was I supposed to tell them? Doctor Goya came back in then, and talked me through the process, we’d receive more news tomorrow night when the blood results came in, to see how severe it was.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?"

"I’m sorry, but it’s to risky with infection and all. Your mum mentioned you play volleyball, if you want, you can go and watch practice. I know it’s not the same, but it’s the best I can do. As long as you stay out of harms way."

"Okay, sorry for shouting..."

"It’s ok kiddo, I know it’s difficult,"

"Will I need to stay here?"

"Yes, you need to be kept under observation since your condition could be critical,"

* * *

The next day I woke up, in hospital. 

So it wasn’t just a scary nightmare.

Mum had left last night, and came after dropping Natsu off at school. My day was extremely boring, and I was itching to play volleyball. I spent most of it sleeping, and playing animal crossing on my switch. She went out to bring me a few things from home, and when she came back, it was time to go.

"Shouyou, how are you feeling?"

"I’m feeling a lot better!"

Ok that was a lie.

"Great! Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, can I at least try walking?

"I’d rather you not...the wheelchair would be better honey."

"Ok mum."

I didn’t want to argue, especially after putting her through all this trouble. I felt guilty if i’m honest, i’d been reassured that this wasn’t my fault, but i couldn’t help but wonder. I hadn’t texted anyone about what was up, I needed to tell them all together. I was ringing Kenma tonight. After I got the results. 

A couple nurses helped to safely move me into the chair, it felt good to be out of the bed and have some mobility. I attempted to wheel myself around, and it was pretty difficult at first, it was frustrating to not be able to just get up and run around. My arms started to really hurt, I wasn’t used to being this weak.

Mum wheeled my out the hospital and picked me up, placing me in the car. We reached Karasuno as practice was starting, Mum had agreed to go do some shopping whilst I was training so she was only 5 or so minutes away if anything happened. She told me that she contacted the school about this already, but had the school told Coach Ukai or any of my teammates? My phone had been dead since yesterday so I had no clue how much they knew.

After she’d pushed me to the gym door, after having a struggle on the stairs, she knocked on the door for me, giving me a smile and a thumbs up. Nobody came to the door, so I reached forward and pushed it with all my might. My mum wheeled me inside, whispered a few words of luck, and left. 

The door slammed loudly behind me as 15 pairs of eyes fell on me. _Well that was graceful._

"H...Hinata? What happened?"

Sugawara and Daichi rushed over.

"Uh, you guys might want to sit down for this..."

"Hinata? I didn’t know you’d be at practice because of the whole situation?"

Coach Ukai and Takeda walked over aswell.

"The hospital let me come,"

"Wait. Hospital? Dumbass what the hell happened?"

"Just please, sit."

The team sat around Hinata, there were a few ways this could end. And none sounded all the good. 

"I...I have cancer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, i hope you like this story, i’d really appreciate any feedback/opinions and kudos! <3


	3. fighter

**_THE ꫀꪖ𝘳𝓽ꫝ REVOLVES AROUND THE 𝘴ꪊꪀ_ **

**_ᴮʸ ˢᴱᴿᴬᴾᴴᴵᴺᴬ ᴹᴬᴱ_ **

* * *

**_chapter 3 - ᠻ𝓲ᧁꫝ𝓽ꫀ𝘳_ **

* * *

Silence, the most defeating silence I have ever heard. I pleaded in my head for someone to say something, anything. But it seemed as if time had frozen for a second, as they looked at me with wide eyes and indecipherable expressions. 

"I’m sorry."

I choked out, I’d cried more in the last couple days, than I had in my life. I wanted to stay strong when I did this, but that didn’t last long. 

"Oh Hinata, don’t apologise, we’re here for you, and we’ll stay by your side through all of this."

Sugawara placed his hands on my shoulders, he also looked as if he was about to cry. It was a little relieving that I wasn’t the only one.

"Yeah! You’re the strongest out of all of us, you’ll kick this disease in the ass."

Nishinoya said, I was glad his words weren’t of pity.

"I agree with Noya, but does that mean you can’t play anymore?"

Tanaka asked.

"I can’t play, I can hardly move much without being exhausted."

I sighed, weakly smiling. For once, Tsukishima was speechless, he just looked at me.

"We’re all going to be here. Every step of the way. Even if you can’t play, you’re still our Tiny Giant."

Daichi joined in, his voice was deep and sad. The others nodded in agreement. Everything about this situation depressed me, although it occurred to me that Kageyama hadn’t said anything yet. My eyes drifted over to where Kageyama was sat, with a scary and heartbreaking look on him. 

"No...no...you can’t! THAT’S NOT FAIR!"

Kageyama shouted, and stormed out the gym, slamming the door behind him.

"KAGEYAMA!"

I called out for him, but he didn’t come back.

"Let me go t—"

Coach Ukai went towards the doors.

"No, let me,"

He sighed, but agreed, opening it for me to wheel myself through.

"If you need anything, just holler."

I nodded, and went to go find Kageyama. It was tiring wheeling myself around, in hindsight, I probably should’ve asked someone to help. But I can do this. I heard a quiet whimpering from behind the abandoned janitors shed at the back the school. 

"Kags?"

"Kageyama I can’t get to you, my arms, please come out."

No response. I guess I could attempt to walk, my joints couldn’t be that weak. Steadying myself on the armrests, I pulled myself upwards and managed to stand. Shakily, I took a few steps, it hurt, a lot. 

"Kagey—MPHF!"

I felt myself falling, until I stopped. I looked up, I was in his arms again. I couldn’t tell if the feeling in my stomach was pain, or butterflies. 

"Stupid dumbass! Why would you do that?!"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Fine. Let’s lay down on the grass."

"Don’t the stars look pretty?"

"Yeah th—are you going to die?"

The sudden question threw me off. I panicked as I searched to find an answer.

"No. I promise. We’re going to do what we always said, fly to the top, together, this is just a minor blip. I reckon they’ve caught it early so I’ll be all clear in no time."

Maybe if I keep saying it, I’ll believe it too.

"Please don’t leave me Hinata."

"I won’t, I’m your spiker and you are my setter."

"I don’t want to be left alone on the court again."

"You won’t."

I reached out to him, and touched his hand. He flushed furiously, even in the darkness. I interlaced my fingers with his, and held on tight. It didn’t feel weird or strange. It felt right. He shifted closer to me, and I could feel his eyes not so sneakily, staring at my lips. He leant in and I could’ve sworn he was about to— and then my phone rang. Kageyama whipped himself backwards, clearly embarrassed.

"Mum?"

"Shouyou, we need to go to the hospital. Now. They have your results and...it’s better if you come right away."

"Ok, I’ll meet you at the gym so I can say goodbye."

I hung up the phone, and I sensed that something bad was going to come from this. 

"We need to go back don’t we?"

"Yeah, could you help me up?"

* * *

It felt bittersweet leaving the gym that day, knowing it was going to be the last time in a while. The team were so supportive, even Tsukishima said he hoped I got better soon, it was followed up with a 'so i can see your ugly ass fail at receiving because it’s hilarious', but it still counts in my book. I gave everyone a hug, again, even Saltyshima. Character development at its peak, even if it was a cancer pity hug and Yamaguchi made him.

With their kind words of encouragement, I felt more optimistic, alike to how I had felt that morning. Maybe, just maybe, I could actually beat this stupid leukemia.


	4. false hope

**_THE ꫀꪖ𝘳𝓽ꫝ REVOLVES AROUND THE 𝘴ꪊꪀ_ **

**_ᴮʸ ˢᴱᴿᴬᴾᴴᴵᴺᴬ ᴹᴬᴱ_ **

* * *

**_chapter 4 - ᠻꪖꪶ𝘴ꫀ ꫝꪮρꫀ_ **

* * *

The car ride home was pretty silent, nothing but the soft humming of the engine and our breathing. Kageyama’s touch still lingered on my body, I think, I think I like him...Placing my earphones on my head, I opened the music app on my phone and looked for something to play. _'Tongue Tied - GROUPLOVE'_.

I stared out the window, watching as trees, people, buildings, zoomed on by. My mind playing back memories, and for a moment, for a sweet, fleeting moment, I forgot. I wondered about the future, smiling stupidly to myself as I drifted into a comforting sleep.

* * *

_The flowers that had been tight buds only days ago had begun to open, already had a deeper blush of pink. Cherry blossoms, tinted with a lush peachy colour happily peeked out. The winter should still be in force but already spring had pushed it back to a moderate temperature and the kind of gentle breeze I only noticed when I stood at the front of the reception venue. Kageyama was just behind, talking with Daichi, his best man, about the honeymoon preparations._

_I stretched out my fingers to touch the silky pink petals, they were cooler than I expected, smoother too. I tried to will it to open faster, to see the beauty I knew was inside. But nature has its way, its timing, and mother nature wasn't ready yet. A few more days of warmth and it would bloom, I’d come back from our honeymoon, and they would be fully grown, in all their beauty._

_"Dumbass come on, we’re going to be late for our own party!"_

_Tobio came up behind me, his muscled arms tight around my small frame._

_"I love you Kageyama Shouyou."_

_"I love you too Kageyama Tobio."_

_~  
  
_

_"Daddy!"_

_A ginger haired bundle of joy ran into my arms, Sora smiled widely as she clung to my jacket._

_"Where’s Papa?"_

_"He’s getting meat buns!"_

_"YAYYY!!"_

_I set her down as she started jumping up and down, her tiny limbs flailing around. Definitely a volleyballer._

_"Where’s Kosuke?"_

_"Mr Suga is talking to him..."_

_"Let’s go get him then."_

_I sent a quick text to Tobio not to worry if we weren’t where he told me to wait, that I was just getting Kosuke. He always seemed to find trouble, he was stubborn, like his dads. Even if Sora and Kosuke weren’t biologically ours, I still loved them with all of my heart, they were our little rays of sunshine._

_Walking through school corridors gave me a weird sense of nostalgia, it felt like I was a kid again. Sora led me to their classroom, and we went in._

_"Dad! COME LOOK AT MY PAINTING!"_

_"You aren’t in trouble?"_

_"Ah Kagey—Shou—I’m not sure what to call you now...But no he’s not, he wanted to stay and finish his art,"_

_Koushi panicked a little, he was so funny when he got flustered._

_"Call me Shouyou! We’ve been friends for years Suga!"_

_Kosuke showed me his painting, it consisted of 4 blobs of paint, one labelled 'Dad', that was me I assumed, with the bright orange paint that was on the head. Another labelled 'Papa' which was clearly Tobio, and then him and Sora. It was incredible!_

_"This is going on the fridge!"_

_Kosuke bounced up and down, and then went to play with Sora in the corridor._

_"It’s still strange teaching your kids, you know Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s boy goes here too?"_

_"Really? I haven’t seen them since the wedding, we’ve been so busy! Especially with these little terrors,"_

_I joked._

_"Yeah he’s in the year above your two, I think they are friends, you know, me and Daichi have been thinking about children."_

_"You should definitely look into it! You’d be an incredible parent! I remember when we used to play volleyball back in the day, you and Daichi were like our team parents. I swear I almost called you mum once..."_

_Sugawara laughed,_

_"Well we’re having a meeting with an adoption agency on Friday."_

_"Good luck!"_

_My phone went off in my pocket, it was a text from Tobio._

_"I gotta go, Tobio bought us all meat buns, let’s arrange a get together soon!"_

_"Sure thing, enjoy!"_

* * *

My heart fluttered as I woke up, I was in hospital again. Mum must’ve let me sleep. That was a very vivid, very realistic feeling fantasy dream... Nobody had noticed me being awake yet, and I heard a voice from the end of my bed.

"I’m sorry, Mrs Hinata, it’s advance stage leukemia. Chemotherapy can only slow the disease now, but, there’s no chance of recovery, the cancer has spread to much."

Dr Goya’s mouth continued moving, but no words where audible. _Advanced stage leukemia._ It was a death sentence. I could live a little longer with chemotherapy, as it would slow the disease down. But there was every possibility it would become terminal if and when the treatment stopped working.

Just go back to the dream Shouyou. 

Please go back to sleep. 

Just close your eyes.

"Shouyou...baby..."

It was no used, I opened my eyes again, feeling a little dumb. The sterile, clinical hospital room walls still surrounded me, and I was still dying.

I had been stupid. So very stupid. I don’t want to die. 

I don’t want to die.

I don’t want to die.

I don’t want to die.

"I DON’T WANT TO DIE."

The words fell out of me, scratching my throat painfully as I screamed. Looks of disgusting pity bore into me from other patients and doctors in the ward. I wanted to run, I wanted to play volleyball, I wanted my setter.


End file.
